Save me!
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Contest fic for LJ's Boy's Love community. The prompt was "cross-dressing." Bankotsu, thinking an angry father is after him, asks his lover Jakotsu for help in evading him, and Jakotsu comes up with a novel solution. Takes place before their first deaths


**Save me!**

By kira

**Author's note: This was written for LJ's IY's boyslove community.**

Title / Save me!  
Author / kira  
Rating / Adult (more like older teen…)  
Word Count / 1000  
Genre / humor  
Characters / Bankotsu, Jakotsu  
Summary / Ban, thinking an angry father is after him, asks his lover Jakotsu for help in evading him, and Jakotsu comes up with a novel solution. (Takes place before their first deaths.)  
Warning / shonen-ai (two boys kissing) and implied underage sex.

Prompt/ Cross-dressing

888

Bankotsu was having a good day in his humble opinion. He had gone into the village to get some supplies with Jakotsu and unlike most of their shopping trips; he had only bugged him to get a few frivolous items. Bankotsu had even flirted with a few of the local beauties without Jakotsu giving him the evil eye. And the kimono he promised his paramour was finished ahead of time, which probably explained Jakotsu's good mood, not that the younger boy was complaining. In fact, the cross-dresser's behavior was so good, that he decided to reward him with a new obi as well.

Just when things could not get any better, a dark cloud appeared on Bankotsu's horizon in the form of Hideki-san.

"Hey! Bankotsu-sama!!" He waved vigorously at Bankotsu as he headed his way.

_Oh shit!_ The fifteen year old felt a moment of panic. He had been dallying with Hideki's daughters, much to Jakotsu's disgust. The youngest, Ume, had expressed some concern the other day about possibly being with child, not that Bankotsu gave it much thought until now. Suddenly the fifteen year old, who could look death in the eye and laugh, was reduced to a quivering bundle of nerves at the thought of an angry father after him. Grabbing his paramour by the arm, he hissed, "Sweetness, you've gotta help me!"

Jakotsu stared at him blankly. "Hunh?"

"Hideki-san is here and he's pissed."

"Caught you with one of his daughters again, hunh?" Jakotsu said dryly.

"Worse… Ume-chan thinks she's with child…"

"Sorry, Can't help you there."

"Please…?"

Jakotsu thought it over and the longer it took, the more scared Bankotsu became. "Okay," he finally said. "But only if you swear off girls and do what I tell you."

"Anything!!"

"Good. Let's go!" He dragged Bankotsu off towards the local brothel.

"We can't go there! That's the first place he'll look!"

Jakotsu giggled.

_Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this…?_

888

"Bankotsu-sama!! Jakotsu-sama!!" several girls in various stages of undress cried as they entered the brothel.

"Sorry, ladies… He's mine," the cross-dresser said dryly. "I just need to uh…" Jakotsu giggled as he started pulling on his lover's clothes. "…take his clothes off."

"Jakotsu!!" the younger boy, blushing, cried.

"Oh please! It's nothing any of us here haven't seen before. Now shut up and get undressed. You're going to wear my new kimono home."

"But that's a girl's kimono!"

"So..? You said I'd look cute in it," Jakotsu said testily.

"You will," Bankotsu soothed. "But you look good dressed like a woman."

"So will you when I get done with you. Now hurry up and take off your hakama."

"But…"

"If you don't want my help, then say so, and you can find your own way home." Jakotsu folded his arms neatly across his chest.

Bankotsu sighed. _Damn it…_

888

Several long tense minutes later, Bankotsu stood in the middle of the brothel's main room, surrounded by a pack of giggling girls dressed in a pink kimono. His clothes had been whisked away with a promise to send them home later. He felt weird; the final indignity in this whole sorry affair was Jakotsu unbraiding his hair.

"Stop fidgeting, Aniki-chan!" the cross-dresser hissed. "If you don't, it's going to take me forever to get out all the tangles."

"Sorry… but I don't know about this."

"You look fine," Jakotsu quickly assured him, while fixing Bankotsu's hair.

"He's right, Bankotsu-sama," one of the girls added.

The fifteen year old shrugged.

"Anyway… I need you to do this," Jakotsu said, opening his mouth so it looked like an "O," while reaching into his kimono for his tiny pot of lip paint. When his lover complied, the cross-dressing quickly painted his lips. "Let's go."

Bankotsu, catching sight of himself in a mirror, groaned as Jakotsu dragged him out of there. _Sweet Kami-sama, please don't let anyone I know see me…_

888

Surprisingly, they had made it all the way home without incident. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief at his good luck, Bankotsu was starting to make light of things, while heading towards their room.

"I told you it'd work," Jakotsu said smugly.

"Who'd have guessed," his lover replied.

Jakotsu, giggling, threw his arm around Bankotsu, pulling him close, and kissing him long and hard. The younger boy responded in kind and they were so enamored of each other that they never noticed someone approaching until it was too late to hide.

"Sweet Kami-sama!" Mukotsu exclaimed. "Jakotsu's kissing a girl!!"_ No fair!!_

They turned their heads to face him as the cross-dresser's giggles turned into full blown laughter.

Unfortunately for Bankotsu, Mukotsu's cries brought Renkotsu and Suikotsu running.

"What the hell?!" Renkotsu choked out as he tried to rein in his laughter. "Who's the hime-sama?" he chortled.

"Oo-Aniki?" Suikotsu coughed, trying to compose himself.

"You mean that's Oo-Aniki…?" The diminutive poisoner peered up intently at the "girl." "Oh hell!" he moaned when he realized who it was.

"Did Jak tell you Hideki-san was looking for you? He wanted to thank you for getting rid of that rat youkai." Suikotsu burst out laughing.

Bankotsu gulped. _That's what he wanted…?!_

"Oh yeah… I forgot," Jakotsu tittered.

"Sweetness!!" Bankotsu glared at his lover. _You tricked me!! Damn it!!_

"Now, now, Oo-Aniki," Renkotsu soothed, "It's not a total loss."

"No?"

"Nope! We now know what kind of woman Jak likes besides dead ones," Renkotsu chuckled. "It seems he likes… 'princesses.'"

"Ren!" Suikotsu said as he led Renkotsu away.

"If you ever tire of her, Jak…" Mukotsu winked. "I could always use a good woman." He laughed.

"She's yours…" he giggled.

Bankotsu growled. "I need some sake and my balls are itchy and I can't reach them to scratch."

"I can help…" Jakotsu purred.

"Yeah…?"

"Yup!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bankotsu said huskily as he dragged his giggling paramour towards their room, leaving Mukotsu behind.

_I can't wait to get the hell out of this stupid kimono! And have some fun with you!_


End file.
